Harry & Ginny's Life Together
by 4EverPotter
Summary: **COMPLETE*My take to Harry and Ginny's story after the war. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please read and review.Sorry to all who have read this story for I haven't updated it in a long time;let's just say I got busy.To be continued soon!. Pls R/R.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry and Ginny: Their unbreakable Vow**

The wizarding world is now in peace, "The Great Battle of Hogwarts" finished and for nineteen years all is well. Lord Voldemort and most of his death eaters are now dead.

Since Harry found out that he's a wizard this is the first time he feels in peace. He knows that that everything will be alright. He also knows that the hurt and wounds will heal in time. He will always be grateful to all those who perished and sacrificed themselves to help him and to make the wizarding world a better place to live.

Chapter 1:

The first year after the battle Harry, Ron, Hermione and all their friends and others who survived, helped re-built Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. For Kingsley is now the Minister and Mr. Weasley is now Senior Under Secretary to the Minister, to he delight of Mrs. Weasley. ron and Hermione also got together much to the teasing of everyone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione finished their last year at Hogwarts. Both boys went on to become an Auror, while Hermione become a healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

It's now nearing the third anniversary of the war and Harry knows that Kingsley and McGonagall are planning some kind of tribute-like they do yearly- to all who perished at the war. Harry also knows that he won't be able to get away with it if he tried to, like he always do every year to no avail. He knows that this would be easy if only Ginny is beside him, alas.. Ginny and him are no longer together. This some kind of tribute will bring up old wounds and painful memories. While he was deep in thought about the past and a certain redhead girl, someone called his name, when he turns to look who it was his heart started to do that irritating flip flop. He still gets butterfly in his stomach every time he gets a glimpes of her.

While Ginny ran towards her, he tries to control his emotions. ' Hey Harry, how are you? mum wants me to invite you to dinner tonight' while she keeps on talking, Harry just stares at her, finally she asked him.. 'Harry! are you alright? did you hear what i said?'

Harry stammered and said yes, he will come for dinner. When Ginny said bye with a quick 'see you tonight then.' Harry asked what time he should be there. Ginny looked at him funny and told him same time as always. When she turns the second time Harry blurted out 'would you like to go out with me, Ginny?' 'I mean to lunch, right now if that's ok with you?' he knows that his bumbling like an idiot but, he can't help it. Ginny whipped around and looked at him and asked? 'you want to go out with me to lunch?' Harry prays that she will not say no.

'Sure..what time do you want to go? i have to tell Jake, not to wait for me' -he forgot that she's got a boyfriend and an American at that, git. His insides were squirming and he wants to hurt the bloke but, he controls his emotions.

'we can go now if you like since it's already half past one' she said fine and told him that she will meet him at the Leaky Cauldron in twenty minutes.

Ginny got there first and ordered butterbeer. While she was waiting for Harry, someone approached her and when she looked up it was Blaise Zabini.

'Hey Ginny, how are you? i heard you no longer with the git?' 'If you mean Harry, yes we're not together, what do you want anyways?' Blaise looked at her slyly and said 'why don't you go out with me I'm more of a man than "your chosen one". '

'What makes you think i'll go out with you?'...'just my guts, plus we're both pure blood the only difference is you're a blood traitor' before Ginny can react to what he said, Ginny saw a bright blue lightning and Zabini flew across the room. Harry was standing there and looking at him with a smirk on his handsome face.

'Harry!! i thought you're not going to show up, thank you for rescuing me with that git'. Harry apologizes to Ginny for being late, he had some important papers to sign at the office. While they were talking and deciding what to have for lunch, Blaise strode to them and said in a menacing voice, 'this isn't over Potter, and you Weaslette you'll be mine' then strode out.

After lunch Harry asked Ginny if she wants to go and take a look at Diagon Alley and she agreed. They went to visit Mr. Ollivander, his niece is now helping him with the store. They agreed to not go bak to work since it's already late. Before they go back to the Burrow, they went and visit WWW. George and Angelina was delighted to see them come in and he started showing Harry some of the new tricks and potions his inventing. While the other two was talking Angelina pulled Ginny aside and asked her what's going on. She said nothing, Harry just asked her to go out to lunch and she agreed and that she said there's nothing wrong with it since they are friends.

'friends my ass..Ginny you can't hide your true feelings from me neither from Hermione we know for a fact that you still has feelings for Harry'.. 'for Merlin's sake Ange, i don't have any feelings for that man anymore..' before she finishes, George asked ' what man, what are you on about Gin? don't tell me you'll give Jake a boot soon' Ginny just ignored his comment and looked at Harry who was looking at her with a glint in his emerald eyes..

'gits' she muttered as she turned away face red. They all decided that they will all go to the Burrow together, as they went outside to apparate Harry asked Ginny if she wants to side-along apparate with him.

As they apparated together Ginny lost her footing and stumbled down taking Harry with her, they were in a not so presentable position when they heard someone's small cough and other's sniggering. They both look up and found Jake, Hermione, Ron and George looking down at them.

'what happened mate, lost your balanced?' asked George laughing while looking at Jake who looks like he wants to strangle Harry. Ginny recovered fast and stood up went to Jake and kiss him on the cheek but, Jake took her by the shoulders and kissed her full on the mouht while everyone gaped at them. Harry strode past them and went inside the house. Mrs. Weasley standing in front of the stove turns and saw Harry came in.

'Oh Harry dear!! how are you? looking a bit peaky. Ministry has been working you too much. Sit and we'll have dinner soon'. Mr. Weasley came in and shake Harry's hand. While they were talking, everyone came in Ginny and Jake right behind them, arguing quitely. Harry look up and saw Jake looking at him like he's some kind of a slug.

Everyone noticed how the air suddenly became tense. Mrs. Weasley asked the girls to help set up the table. While everyone's sitting down, Ron, Hermione, Angelina and George cannot help noticing that Jake is giving Harry a murderous look.

'Thank you for inviting me tonight for dinner Mrs. Weasley, as always the dishes are very good. I can't remember when i ate something that was so good.' 'Harry dear, i told you, you are always welcome here you don't need our invitation to come you're as good as my son'

'yeah Harry, you're as good as our brother'..piped in George with mischief in his eyes. After dinner the boys..meaning Ron and Harry helped Mrs. Weasley with the dishes, they told her to in the sitting room and relax and that they could finish up in the kitchen. While they were cleaning up the dishes, Ginny and Jake came out the back door to the garden. She looked at Harry and smile impishly.

***oh bollocks, why do i still feel mushy insides every time i look at him or he looks at me, i know he does not feel the same way anymore*** that's Ginny's head talking ***and i know for a fact that he's dating that blonde witch blech..they don't even look good together...and you think you guys look good together?...we do!!! do you?....yes i know for a fact*** oh merlin's pants i'm talking to myself again.

'Oh shut up,' she suddenly burst and the three boys looked at her puzzled, 'did you just say shup up to me Ginny?' Jake asked as Ron and Harry laugh.

'oh no! not you, this two gits here.' Then she storms off followed closely by Jake. Then Ron asked, 'what was that all about?' 'don't know she's your sister, mate'...'mental'.

Everybody's in the sitting room when Ginny and Jake came in half an hour later and announced to everyone that Jake is leaving. After everyone said goodbye to him, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley announced that they are turning in for the night as well and bade everyone goodnight but, before Mrs. Weasley went upstairs she told Harry that he's to come every sunday for the family dinner. He promised he would.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry was practically yelling at everyone for not informing him right away of the situation. While he's giving everybody orders a memo zoomed by his head, he grabbed it and read what it says, after reading the memo he told his secretary to cancel all his appoinments for the morning.

'Marcie if you need me i will be with Kingsley and Anderson meeting, only summon me for an emergency'. Marcie answered with a 'yes, Mr. Potter'.

Ginny was at her desk typing some memo for the Department of Mysteries when Harry passed by her desk and said, 'Morning Gin', she looks up and saw his handsome face smiling up at her.

'fancy going to lunch with me again today?' she hesitated for a bit, yesterday she and Jake had a little row regarding her having lunch with Harry.

'Sure...where to?'...'i'm going up to Hogwarts to meet with McGonagall after my meeting with Kingsley and Anderson, would you like to meet me at Hogsmead? we can go up to the Three Broomstick.' 'i'd love to Harry, i haven't been to Hogsmead in long time, i can meet with Luna after. So what time do you want to meet? i can get away here around two i have to finish up my report, you know Anderson'... ' I'll meet you down there around two thirty then', 'see you Gin'.

***He hasn't call me Gin in a long time, he only calls me that when we were going out together*** while Ginny's having a daydream about the past, Susan tapped her on the shoulder and said, 'earth to Ginny'...'oh sorry!! must be nargles, makes your brain hazy'.. 'you know Ginny if you don't stop daydreaming about Harry you wont finish your report. Why don't you just tell him how you feel about him?', Ginny looks at her like she's mental, 'i know...i know you have a boyfriend but, do you honestly feel the same way towards him as you feel towards Harry?'.... 'i can't tell him anything Susan, i know that he does not love me anymore. I have to move on but, i don't know how plus i can't hurt Jake's feelings he's a very nice bloke'.

'If you say so, i hope you're right about your decision'.

Harry was already waiting at the Three Broomstick having a warm butterbeer when she arrives. One look at her and he fell in love one more time. *how am I going to tell Ginny that i still love her* Harry thought.

'Hi Harry, have you been waiting long? sorry got delayed with my report. I've done it though, now i have time to think if i'll stay to be an Auror i still have six months of training. Oh! merlin i'm blabbing haven't I? did you order?' Harry said no and asked her what she wants to eat. He suggested Madam Rosmerta's signature dish but, told him that she will just have a hearty bowl of soup since it's getting nippy outside. They were having a good laugh and enjoying lunch when they heard a big crashed at the door. They both turned wand in hand when they saw Jake walking towards them. Harry stood up and extended his hand to shake the newcomers hand when he rudely shoved it out of the way, Ginny stood up and asked him what is the problem.

'the problem is, i see my girlfriend having lunch with the wizarding hero and having a wonderful time. Did you forget what you promised me?', Ginny very red in the face stood up to her full height and said in very Mrs. Weasley-ish tone, 'i have not promised you anything Jake, and if you meant not talking to Harry ever again i did not made that promise and like i told you Harry is my friend and i can do whatever i want regarding Harry. if you can't accept that we're friends, then we can't be together any longer.' While the two are having their argument, Harry don't know what to do until he spotted someone from the daily Prophet..**great!!! now i'm going to be newsflash again, thanks to this lousy git. I don't understand why Ginny can stands him he has such a foul mood.**

He was woken from his reverie when Ginny suddenly yanked his arm and led him outside. Jake nowhere to be found. Harry asked her if she's alright and apologized for making her relationship to Jake go sour, he offered to talk to him but, Ginny told him no need. She ended their relationship and said it's a long time coming.

They were sitting at the big rock over looking the Shreiking shack when she told him.

'Harry, i don't think i'm never gonna be in any relationship for a long time. I just can't forget this certain raven haired boy who haunts my dream', she looks up and saw Harry with a big grin on his face. Harry hugged her and kissed her full on the mouth. After the kiss Ginny just gapes at her and asked...'what the bloody hell that for?' Harry laughing and said, 'well Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley i can't seem to forget this certain red-head girl with a very bad temper, a Weasley temper mind...I love her with all of my heart.'

Ginny, still can't believe what she was hearing, she hugged him and this time she's the one who kiss him. ' I love you too, Harry. I didn't think this day will come, when i read from the Prophet that you're dating Romilda then Cho again i was so crushed that's when i went out with Jake.'

'Ginny...no one in this world i'd rather be than be with you'. As the sun started to go down, they kissed onced again, both very happy at the turn of events.

Before they apparated back to London, Ginny asked him what was all the meetings about. Harry told him about the tribute Kingsley and McGonagall are planning for the "heroes" of the war and they want him to deliver a speech. Ginny knows he hates the attention but, told him she'll help him if he needs her. He told her he might. When they got bsck to the office, they decided that they will tell everyone at dinner on sunday. They wanted to kiss again but, they refrain doing it in front of all these busy bodies. Besides he told her everyone will know something's up anyways because of the bloke who took their pictures while she's having a row with her now ex while he stood watching.

As soon as she sat down in front of her desk three memoes zoomed in and landed in front of her, one from Hermione, the second from her mum and the third from Harry. She smiled at the third one while she opens it three red roses magically pops out from the parchment, Ginny giggles and read the note "To my fiery red-head, I love you- Harry". She was still staring at the note when Susan interrupted her reverie.

'Hey Weasley what's gotten into you? i asked you if you already decided if you want to go out with us on saturday night', 'ummm, i haven't decided yet, i'll let you know tomorrow.'

'Why are you acting so weird?! did you patch things up with Jake? you know Ginny if you don't polished that grin off your face i would think you've gone mental' when she didn't get any reply from Ginny, she just rolls her eyes and left smiling for she got a glimpse of the note she was holding and from who it's from.

ginny looks at the other two notes the one from her mum was just a reminder to not forget to bring home tonight the potions that she asked her to get for her...which of course she already forgot and she has go back to Diagon Alley to get it for her or else she will go mental on her. The other note was from Hermione asking her if she can swing by to her flat tomorrow. Since tomorrow is friday that is the day that they always get together..girls only, no Ron or Neville- Luna and him are going out and in this case no Harry or Jake.

When she floo'd at the kitchen of the Burrow she saw Fleur talking with her mum in a hushed voice, they both jumped when she greets them. Her mum almost fell out of her chair and Fleur's tea cup fell on the floor and broke. She can't help laughing at the sight **i onder what this two witches conspiring at?** **you'll never guess that this two will get along, what with her still a bit of a posh..but, i'll give her credit for taking care of Bill and giving us Victoire...where is that little princess**

It's her turn to jump when her mum suddenly yelled at her, ' Ginevra, what in merlin's pants you did that for/ you almost gave me a heart attack. You should have made your presence known, what if i accidentally pointed my wand at you and cursed you?', 'Mum...i said good evening but, since you and pl...umm..i mean Fleur here are having a hush hush conversation you don't obviously heard me. What were you talking about anyways?' the two witch looked at each other to which Ginny does not like...not liking at all.

'Ginny, sweet 'eart why don't you go in the the sitting room, Victoire's waiting for you. Go on. Merci.' Ginny left and rolls her eyes. After awhile she heard her dad came in and she went to see him. Mr. Weasley looks a tad tired, when he looks up and saw Ginny with Victoire he gave them a huge smile and asked Ginny to give him Victoire. He kissed his granddaughter and asked her day. Victoire rapidly told her granddad her days event.

Sunday came and the day before yesterday Ginny cancelled their traditional "girls-get-together" for the first time to be with Harry. Hermione was not happy and demanded to know if she's having a problem and if it's involved Jake since she hasn't since him with Ginny in a while. She assured her that everythings alright and she will tell her everything on sunday. Harry and Ginny spend all their time on friday they both took time off that day to be with each other.

'Harry, how are we going to tell everyone on sunday about us?', 'I guess we'll just tell them head on. I'm only most worried about Ron, well let me repraised tt I'm worried about all your brothers Gin, I'm afraid they might want to murder me', 'Oh please, Harry! they will come through me first before they can get to you. Besides you shouldn't be scared, you of all people you deafeted a dozen death eaters and don't forget Tom. So, my love sunday is a piece of cake.' 'Easy for you to say, you're not the one getting hexed to oblivion.'

After they plot how to tell everyone, they started with their snogging session, which they both love. Harry tries to control himself, he wants to give Ginny everything including a ring on her finger. But, he first have to deal with what lies ahead first telling her whole family and Hermione about them.

As sunday came Ginny became so nervous she keeps on dropping everything. Mrs. Weasley asked her if she's alright, she told her to go upstairs and have a lie in for a bit. She told her that since Angelina and Penelope- she's married to Percy- she has plenty of help to prepare the sunday feast. Ginny oblige happily and ran up the stairs to her room, she has more time to think without everyone noticing that she's in a right state of mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, I screwed up chapter 2. I accidentally deleted it so now i'll just have to re-write and work on it again. Please continue reading and reviewing my story !! **

**Here's chapter 2: hopefully it's better than the other one.**

**Chapter 2:**

As dinner came and everyone was enjoying the meals that Mrs. Weasley prepared Hermione noticed that Ginny and Harry were very quite, she asked Ginny who's sitting beside her if there's something bothering her, the latter said that she's fine and looked ever so slightly at Harry who's sitting across from her. Everyone was talking excitedly about the upcoming wedding of Ron and Hermione when out of nowhere Mrs. Weasley asked her why Jake was not with her tonight and also noticed that she hasn't seen him lately and asked her daughter if they have had a row. Ginny almost choked on her food and looked at Harry.

'Are you alright dear?' asked Mrs. Weasley. 'yes, mum I'm fine,' answered Ginny. She cleared her throat and said in a croaked voice, 'Mum, dad the reason Jake is not with me is that we broke up two weeks ago. Sorry if I didn't say anything sooner.' As everyone looked at her shock registering on their faces Harry piped in and told everyone that he and Ginny decided to give their relationship a try one more time. When everyone finally came to their senses they congratulated them. Mrs. Weasley was most delighted, she knew her daughter loves Harry and he loves her she can just see on their faces.

Harry plans on spending a lot of his free time with Ginny. The next day when he got in the office 3 memos were waiting for him and one just zoomed by and it dropped on his desk and noticed that it's from Kingsley, he hurriedly opened and read the contents. As he looked at the memos one of them was from Ginny and he read it, he notes that the rest can wait later he sent a hurried note to Ginny and told her that he will her for lunch.

'Marcie can you please send this memo to Miss Weasley and hold all my appointments this morning, I have a meeting with the Minister. I will be at his office if you need me and if there's emergency. Thanks.' Marcie nodded and thought that Harry is the most nicest boss she's ever had. 'Yes, Mr. Potter.'

"Harry, Marcie. and thanks again.' and he left giving her secretary a smile.

When he got to Kingsley's office he was surprised to see that Ron and Anderson was there-well he's not surprise why Anderson was here as he is the Senior of Magical Law Enforcement but Ron?. 'Harry, come on are you? I'm sure you're wondering why I summoned you here and Mr. Weasley.'

'I'm fine Minister and you?' as he sat on an empty chair.

'Harry we have reason to believe that two death eaters who was not captured during the war has been making disturbances in Bulgaria this is the note we recieved from our intelligence in Edinburgh,' and he handed Harry a piece of parchment. As Harry read it he looked at Kingsley then Anderson and finally to Ron who looks like he's going to throw up, he can't blame him for he felt the same 's sure that he is planning an attack and the most likely target would be Mrs. Weasley and her family. At this thought he remembered Ginny and suddenly became angry, for three years he thought to himself-three friggin' years he doesn't have to worry about anyone who will hurt her or her family who he also considered family and Hermione. He suddenly felt like throwing up and asked Kingsley if Rodolphus Lestrange will plan an attack.

'We are very positive that he will get revenge Harry. Right now our intelligence in Edinburgh is working on how they best approached the situation, and we have reason to believe that he is gaining some supporters he has Nott and we believe Burkes on his side and they are quietly gaining followers', Anderson said in strained voice and added, 'we have to move fast if we want to get ahead of them.'

'Harry we want your opinion to this matter as you are the head of the Auror Department, I ask you to choose two people to send yo Bulgaria to assess the sutiation, then you and Mr. Weasley here will have to go to Edinburgh to co-ordinate with our Intelligence there.' Kingsley said.

Harry asked, 'When do you want me to co-ordinate my people?' Kingsley suggested that he should call up a meeting and get his best Aurors ASAP. 'And I expect you and Ron here tomorrow morning. Anderson please advise your team right away and i will send note to Macgonagall, tha'll be all for Harry i don't want you doing anything unless you run it to me first.I'd like to talk to Arthur too,' Harry said he will and he left the office followed by Ron who still look like he might get sick.

'Ron I know how you feel I promised we will do our best to protect them. Lets go get Hermione and lets see what she thinks. I want to talk to everyone as well. And if you have any plans in mind let me know.' Ron just grunted, ***typical of him as Harry thought and although his friend seems like a prat sometimes Ron will do anything to protect his family just like he will***

They both went to Ginny's department- she works at the Department of Mysteries for now until she decided if she really wants to become a Auror just like Ron and Harry. They heard voices on the other side sounding like a very angry Ginny. Harry knocked and when the door opened Ginny looks like she was going to murder someone she looks so mad both her cheeks has red blotches on them. Hermione looks non-chalant while picking on her nails and didn't see who knocked but, when she saw Ron she she smiled kissed him only to see that Ron doesn't look himself as usual he looks worried and so does Harry.

So when she greeted Harry with a hug gshe asked them if they were alright. Ginny kissed Harry and looked at Ron and asked, 'What's wrong Ron? you look like you just swallowed a slug!' Harry and Ron looked at each other and told the girls that they will have to explain explain everything to them at dinner tonight.

'You guys coming over at the Burrow tonight?' asked the girls in unison. When Harry and Ron arrived at the Burrow everyone's already present including Charlie and his wife Amanda. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley greeted them and told the two that dinner is ready they're just waiting for them. As soon as everyone was sitting down, George asked what's so important that everyone needs to be present. Mr. Weasley told him that Harry and Ron will tell them everything after dinner.

'Let's enjoy dinner first, kids.' Everyone was quite except of course for Victoire Bill and Fleur's almost one year old daughter, mum and daughter are blabbing rapidly in french '_non ma petite' _Fleur reprimanded her daughter for throwing a piece of carrot, Ginny and Hermione was silently giggling when Victoire replied, 'pourquoi pas? ca, ne plait pas a tout le monde,' to which Fleur said 'Enough,' and looked over at her husband trying to get him to help her with their daughter. Bill kissed the top of his daughter's head and told her to listen to maman.

As dinner finishes Mrs. Weasley took and flick her wand to which all the dishes brought themselves over at the sink and started washing themselves. She told everyone to go to the sitting room while Hermione and Angelina help her bring out the tea and desserts. Fleur excuse herself and told everyone that she will put Victoire to bed the little girl hobbled to where her dad is and kissed him and went to her granddad and kissed him too and everyone asked for a kissed after that and before she finishes kissing uncle Percy, Mrs. Weasley came in with a tray of desserts and the little girl went up to her and kissed her good night, 'bonsoir, grand-mere,'... 'good night my little one,' replied the delighted Mr.s Weasley and gave her a kiss.

After tea and desserts Harry relayed the information they gathered to everyone about the situation while Ron fills in the gap. When they were finished explaining everything, Harry noticed that Mrs. Weasley looked pale and asked him if she's alright? she said that she's not afraid of those damned idiots, she's more worried about her family especially her granddaughter and the one that are soon coming for Percy's wife Penelope is pregnant and due to give birth soon. Everyone assured her that everything's going to be alright. Ron is the one who told them that he and Harry have to go to Edinburgh to personally look at the situation, at this statement both and Ginny and Hermione started talking at the same time.

'what do you mean you and Harry? Ron there's a lot of other Auror's that can go, why do you and Harry need to go?... 'yes! why do you guys need to go, why can't Kingsley and Anderson sent someone else like you were going to do at the situation in Bulgaria?' Ginny sounding panicky..'plus Ron needs to help prepare for his wedding remember?' Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. The look on those two is unmistakable, those look spells like determination, Hermione knows that whatever everyone will tell them not to do, those two will do the opposite. She has known those two practically her whole life, one is like a brother she never has and the other is the man she will going to marry. Those looks are looks of determination and no one not even her will change that decision, if they decided that they're going to do something, they're bound to. All she can do now is just support their decision and hope that they will be safe...while this thought was running through her mind Ginny is still making a feebly protest.

'Ginny dear! you can't ask Harry and your brother to do the job they needed to do themselves. They'll be fine' said Mrs. Weasley and patted her daughter's hand. Then she looked at Ron and Harry and told them to be careful, and said that will also accept the protection that Harry and Ron will put on the Burrow but only one Auror as oppose to two. Percy and Penelope and Hermione will have to move back to the Burrow for an added protection for them because of Penelope's condition Percy wants her to stay at the Burrow and not alone at their cottage unti everything is sorted out. They put all protective charmes at the Burrow and Shell Cottage. Harry also insist that he would like to be the Secret Keeper of the house, which everyone agreed.

Mr. Weasley and Bill decided that they will call the remaining Order and to see what needs to be done. Charlie said that he will contact Aberforth first thing in the morning- Aberforth took over as the head of the Order. Bill said to all that they will head home, George and Angelina followed and the rest of the family decided to stay at the Burrow.

Early next morning, while Mrs. Weasley is making breakfast the fireplace started to sizzle and a head of the Miniters secretary pop up... 'Uhum.... good morning Molly, the Minister asked me to inform you that he is on his way to the Burrow in approximately 3 minutes.' Mrs. Weasley said she will tell Arthur and the boys. She floo'ed over Bill and asked him that Kingsley was on his way. Bill told her that he will be right over. As soon as she talked to Bill she went upstairs and get Arthur and the boys.

'Harry, did you make your decision who you will going to send to Bulgaria?' Kingsley asked, he said he did and that he will send Duffy and O'Conner he thougth they are his two most trusted Auror's with lots of experience doing field work. He also told Harry and Ron to go to Edinburgh the sooner the better. After much talking and planning, it was decided that they will leave in a week's time.

Chapter 3 will be updated soon,if I don't screw this chapter again..LOL!! please read and review. Also BIG THANK YOU to:

David Fishwick, 13, chloe-26, & FenFiction for the reviews and for adding my story to their story alert. You guys are awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!!!!! Here's Chapter 3. hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2. Again I do not own Harry Potter, the great Ms. J.K. Rowling does.

Again reviews are much appreciated.

**Chapter 3:**

It has been two weeks since they sent Duffy and O'Conner to Bulgaria and accoding to them everything looks normal, there are some few disturbances that they need to investigate further and they are looking into them, Harry told them to head home in a weeks time. Although the situation is not yet contained they keep being vigilant all the same. The trip to Edinburgh was fruitfull as well, they found out how many are the ones that wasn't captured and they are now trailing their every move. Harry also co-ordinated with the Head of Auror in Edinburgh that if and when the situation gets out of hand they should inform him right away.

While he was in his office reading and writing memoes left and right, Ron came in with a sour look on his face. Harry looked at him and asked, 'What's up Ron? you look like you just had a bad taste of something awful,' he knows the reason already why he looks sour, he always looks like this everytime he and Hermione had one of those "fights".

'I'm telling you mate, she's gone mental,'... 'who'se gone mental?' 'Hermione that's who? she wants me to wear a muggle whatcha' call it..oh yeah, tuxedo with a tail. Now tell me how Am I to wear those without wearing a dress robe. It's a tradition that when a wizard gets married he needs to wear a special dress robe, now why can't she understand that, and mind you I've seen those..those thing tuxedo's with tail, I'll look like a penguin.' While his friend was rambling he started laughing and asked, 'Now Ron how do you know you'll look like a penguin with a tuxedo on?' 'because mate, don't you remember the muggle movie you asked me to watch with you? that Batman movie, that guy he's a penguin and he's wearing the same thing as Hermione wants me to wear at the wedding.' Harry could not contain his laughter anymore, he was laughing so hard his eyes started watering, while Ron looks at him like he's gone mental, so now he really doesn't want to wear a tuxedo even Harry who grew up muggle was laughing at him. Then Harry suddenly said;

'Mate, there are lots of styles you don't need to get the same style just tell Hermione you'll wear a tuxedo only the one that don't have tail on them, and don't worry you'll look dashing. She asked me to wear the same thing althouhg in different colour as I am the Best Man. Just let her have her way this time I'll go with you shopping for those on friday. Plus you should be happy she's letting you have a lot of the wizard wedding tradition and not a lot of muggle one's and belive me Ron you won't like that.' 'Alright, if you say you will wear the same thing I will let her have her way, this time.' Harry just smile for he knows Ron will give anything when it comes to Hermione even when he complains a lot and he's the one who has to listen to them all the time.

As soon as Ron calmed down a bit Harry reminded himself how to best approached his best friend about his plans to asked Ginny to marry him after his wedding. He's also worried about her parents and he other brothers but, he's sure that Mr. & Mrs. Weasley would be easy to talk to, he's only worried about the Weasley brothers.

Friday morning Ron was fidgety and a bit nervous Hermione told them where the shop in London that they need to go to, Neville will be coming with them as he is also a part of the wedding party. When they got to the Burrow- they're now both living at Grimauld Place, they also made a lot of renovations in and around the house they were also surprise when Mrs. Black's portrait came off from the wall. Kreacher told them that the enchantment surrounding it vanished as soon as Harry took full possesion of the house. The portrait is now in the attick upstairs.- Mrs. Weasley was in a right state of mind, she and Mrs. Granger were talking about the flowers and food.

'Ginny, I think Ron and Harry's downstairs we'd better go we don't want to be late for our appointment.' Ginny looked at her friend and she looks flustered. '

"Hermione would you please calm down? everything will be alright, your dress will fit you perfectly and all the other things will fall into place, just relax and breathe, here sit and just relax,' while she was fixing her hair she hears a faint knock followed by Harry's voice, 'Gin, Hermione can we come in?' 'Come on in, guys.' Harry kissed Ginny and told her that she looks gorgeous while Ron approached Hermione who still looks flustered.

'Hey, Mione how are you?' Ron asked..' I'm fine, just a bit nervous especially now that my parents are here and it feels like everything will be a are you?.' and she looks like she's ready to cry. Ron hugged her and told her that it will be alright, after Ron calmed her down they all headed downstairs. Hermione asked her mum and Mrs. Weasley if they are ready to go. They need to be at the store to do the final fitting in an hour. Mrs. Weasley and her mum told them to go ahead and that they will meet them. As the foursome went out to the back door to apparate they heard the two mums having a mild argument about the flowers and food. They all looked at each other and laughed for they know how Mrs. Weasley can be. The boys apparated to London and the girls apparated to Diagon Alley to meet Luna.

Hermione's dress is off the shoulder with a nice train that she can take off when she and Ron take their first dance together. Ginny looks at her friend with envy in her eyes; she's happy for them especially for her brother because she knows that Hermione is his soul mate they're like two peas in a pod. She keeps him grounded and vice versa. She keeps thinking if Harry will be her destined soul mate as well, she knows Harry loves her and she loves him with all her heart, she's just not sure though if he will ever ask her to marry him, and she sighed.... to which Luna asked, 'what's wrong Ginny? thinking about Harry? you know I think the two of you will be the next to marry,' Ginny looks hopeful maybe Harry talked to her and Neville, 'how do you know Luna? did he mentioned anything to you or Neville?', 'No. I just have a feeling,' and she smiled at her friend which Ginny returned with a hug. The wedding will be in two weeks and Hermione will be a very beautiful bride.

Meanwhile, Harry keeps telling Ron that he looks handsome, he had on a black tuxedo with the silver vest for the motiff, the groomsmen- Harry and Neville will wear the same tuxedo except for the vest it will be green, same colour as the girls dress. Victoire who will serve as a flower girl will wear a silver chiffon dress with a silver sash on the waist. Finally Ron got over his nervousness and said that the tuxedo actually looks really nice, he said that it looks nicer than a dress robes and the other two couldn't agree more. ROn and Harry went back to the Burrow, Neville went back to Hogwarts-he is now a Professor- eveyone's happy, little did they know that disaster is just around the corner.

************************************************************************************************************************

Wedding day:

The day of the wedding arrived and everyone was in a right state especially the bride, the groom and not to mention both the mother of the bride and groom. Mrs. Weasley keeps calling out instructions to everyone who's within earshot and finally Mr. Weasley asked her to go and get ready, and said that Bill, Charlie, Amanda, and Angelina will look after everything. When finally everything's in place. Upstairs in Ginny's room Hermione was bawling and talking incoherently while Mrs. Weasley and her mum tries to calm her down, finally Ginny arrived with Luna and saw what was happening. She went to her friend and asked her what was the matter, the older witch told her and Ginny calmly told her that she shouldn't be the one to be nervous about Ron not loving her, she said Ron's the lucky one and she's lucky too and told her that now they'll be sisters officially. After all the drama she finally calmed down and Luna called Mr. Granger, before everyone left to go downstairs Ginny hugged her one more time and whispered, 'I'm so glad you're marrying my prat of a you Hermione', 'I love you too Gin' and hugged her back.

The wedding march started, Victoire walked down the aisle throwing petals of roses on the ground, followed by Neville and Luna, then Harry and Ginny, then finally when Harry was standing beside Ron, Hermione came out in her father's arm smiling. It took Ron's breath away when he look at her, she looks so beautiful.

'We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger.' The Ministry wizard asked everyone to please stand.

'Do you Ronald take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worst 'till death do you part?'

'I do'. 'Do you Hermione take Ronald to be your lawfully wedded husband,to have and to hold for better or worst 'till death do you part?'

'Yes, I do'. 'Then, I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.' Ron looked around winked at Harry and gather Hermione on his arm and gave her the most passionate kiss. Everyone was laughing and clapping George and Lee hooted and yell, 'Finally my little bro got his girl' and added to everyone's surprise and to the horror of Mrs. Weasley, 'make a lot of babies soon.'

The food was delicious, music was fun and entertaining everyone's having a good time. Hermione and Ron plan to honeymoon in Spain, they left before the party finishes. Before they left Harry told his friends to be careful, and told them to have fun. Ginny hugged her friend and her bother and said goodbye.

Harry recieved a memo from Edinburgh that Lestrange and Nott is in the country and wrecking havoc the head there asked Harry f he could send back up, he's not sure if his force will be able to handle the job. Harry went to Kingsley and Anderson and asked their opinions. Kingsley told him to send people and he thought that it will be wise if Harry and Ron go there personally. He told Kingsley and Anderson that it's on his plan, he's just waiting for Ron to get home.

For the time being Anderson and four Aurors are going to Edinburgh to see what can be done. Harry promised that he will follow as soon as he can. He keeps on telling himself that Hermione will hate her for taking Ron as soon as they get back tomorrow, he's scared to tell Ginny too. He finally asked her parents for her hand and her brothers agreed as well including Ron. He still have a week to prepare to aske Ginny before he leaves.

'Harry, are you okay? you're so quite tonight did something awful happen at work today?,' asked Ginny while they're having dinner. He makes sure that he spent a lot of his time with Ginny. 'No. Im just tired, there's a lot that I need to do at the office and I need to talk to you about something but, promise me not to get upset okay?' 'Alright Harry what is it?', 'Ginny, I need to go to Edinburgh to take care of some business. The auror department there needs my help and Ron's'. Ginny looks at him and said in a quite voice, 'I knew something like this will happen, I've known you for so long that when you get like this..quite i mean.. I know that there's something's bothering you.' 'Ginny, I'm sorry. I don't want to go but, I have to. One more thing, i don't plan to do it like this but i guess now i have to..i mean i want to before i leave. Ginny..uhmm... if you think this is not the ight time just tell me.' 'What is it Harry?', Harry waved at the waiter and asked him that they are ready for dessert, when the dessert arrived Ginny looked at it thinking**strange why would our dessert on a covered tray, i only ordered creme' brule' i wonder what's on Harry's mind maybe he's gone mental**merlin's pants,i'm talking to myself again** 'uhmmm...Ginny, are you okay? don't you want to open your dessert?' Harry asked and starled Ginny out of her reverie.

'Oh! sorry Harry' then proceded to open the tray she was so shocked when she saw a red velvet box inside and when she looked at Harry he was on his knee and asked her, 'Ginevra Molly Weasley, you know how much I love you. Will you marry me?' harry opened the box and took out a silver platinum band with a pricess cut diamond surrounded with sapphires, Ginny squealed in delight and hugged Harry 'yes...yes..Mr. Harry Potter. I will marry you.' Everyone at the restaurant clapped and cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

They both decided that they will have to tell the family their good news at Sunday dinner. He can't believe that Ginny said yes and agreed to marry him, he thinks he's the most lucky man in the universe right now. Before they part ways, Harry asked again, 'Ginny are you sure you want to marry me? I mean there's probably a lot of the guys that you would rather be with. What do you think Jake will say when he hears the news? we can't hide this news especially to the Daily Prophet.' Ginny looks at him and said.

'Harry, first I am sure as hell that I want to be your wife forever, secondly I don't want to be with anyone except you and thirdly I don't give a damn what Jake will think when he hears the news I don't even know if he's in the country still. Last I heard he went back to the States and don't worry about the Prophet. What about you, are you sure you want to be with me for the rest of your life?' Harry just smiles at her and gave her a kiss on the lips. They did not notice a man lurking around the corner of the restaurant looking at them intently with hatred in his eyes.

Harry kissed Ginny before she apparated back to the Burrow. When Harry got home, he saw luggages in the hallway, he smiled to himself. That means Ron and Hermione are back from their honeymoon. He heard voices in the kitchen and when he saw his two best friend looking so happy together he can help thinking about Ginny again***soon we will begin our life together***Hermione heard a noise and turned around to see who came in.

'Harry!!' she got up and walked over and gave him a hug. 'How are you? we just got back an hour ago. Kreacher just made us tea would you like to join us?', as Ron hugged his friend he can't help noticing that Harry looks a little happier than usual.

'How's the flight mate?' Harry asked Ron while declining Hermione's offer of tea. 'It was alright, we had a good time we've seen a lot of the places that Hermione wants to see and to tell you the truth I enjoyed myself too, espcially days when we just stayed at the hotel,' then he winked at Hermione who blushed profusely and reprimanded her husband, 'Ron!! I'm sure Harry don't want to hear that. Anyways, I have to go upstairs and get ready for bed it's getting late. I'm sure you too have a lot to talk about. Good night, Harry.' kissed her husband and went upstairs.

'Harry, i was wondering if i can ask you something?'

'Sure what is it?'.

'Would it be alright with you if Hermione and I stay here for the time being until we find our own place?,' when Ron finished his ears are red as a beet from embarassment, Harry knew it must be hard for his friend asking him, Ron still feel uncomfortable of not having much money growing up and Harry knows he hates asking favours.

'Ron you don't need to ask me that, you know you're both welcome to stay here as long as you want.' Ron mumbles an embarrassed "thanks" to Harry.

'So is there any news from Bulgaria?' Ron asked after awhile.

'we had a few sightings of Lestrange and Nott but, those trails went cold, we don't know if he's still there or if he is back in England. I want to call a meeting tomorrow. I have a sickening feeling that we need to be on the look out for them here in England.'

'Don't worry Harry, this will be over soon I know you worried a lot about mum's safety and Ginny's so are we. Don't worry when we catch those bastards they won't know what hit them. Do you need me to be at the meeting tomorrow?'

'Yeah, I think I need your opinion the , I'm off to bed, see you in the morning, then.'

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

When Harry went down for breakfast the next morning Hermione and Ron were already up and finishing their breakfast.

'Morning guys. How come you're early?'

'Well, I need to be at the Hospital in half an hour. Healer Bones starts her vacation today and I'm the one who will look after her patients while she's away. I also hear that Padma will due to give birth anytime soon. So, I'll see you at dinner tonight guys.' Ron kisses his wife and said;

'Have a good day at work dear,' as Hermione kisses him she reminded them to be careful and asked Harry to tell Ginny that she will meet her for lunch.

Harry and Ron left together and when they got to the office Marcie told them that Anderson and a Mr. Guilfoyle were waiting for them at his office. He said thanks to Marcie and proceeded to his office followed by Ron.

When he opened the door, there stood Anderson and a stocky built man no older than Mr. Weasley. Mr. Anderson stood from his chair and greeted the newcomer.

'Good morning. Harry I hope you don't mind me coming in here without your permission first, we needed to talk to you right away and when I floo'ed over Grimauld Place your elf Kreacher told me that you already left. By the way, please meet Mr. Guilfoyle he's head of the Auror Department in Corke, Ireland.'

'Good morning!' both boys said in unison while shaking hands with Guilfoyle, Harry conjured an extra chair and offered everyone to sit.

'Now. what can we do for you Mr. Guilfoyle?' asked Harry.

'Mr. Potter-'

'Please call me Harry.'

'Alright!! For the past couple of months we've been having problems on our town, disappearances of people especially younger men and we have reason to believe that they were being recruited by death eaters who flee after the war. Two nights ago a son of a diplomat from Edinburgh were found dead and his girlfriend missing, we believed he was murdered by a death eater.'

'But how do you know that?' Ron asked incredulously, talking for the first time.

'We have proof son. A Dark Mark was hovering where he was found and his body bear a mark that we can only know was done by Dark magic. I came here to ask for help to find the girl. I already spoke to Kingsley and told me that you and your friend here will be able to help us. Anderson here agreed to send some of his people from Law enforcement and an extra help from you would be greatly appreciated.'

Harry who was listening intently sighed, he looked at Ron who nodded.

'Alright, Mr. Guilfoyle what do you need us to do?'

'I would appreciate it very much if you lads can come to Corke and help our department to organize a search party, I know you have lots of experience doing field work not to mention the things you did during the war. i hate taking you away but, there's nothing else I can do right now, we're pretty desperate.'

Harry thought for a moment and said.

'Alright I just need to talk to my people. Give me an hour and I will get back to you.'

'Thank you very much, Harry. You don't know how much we appreciate this.'

Both the older men stood and before they left said thank you to Harry and Ron again. When they're gone Harry called Marcie and asked her to send memo to everyone on his team for a urgent meeting. He told her that he needs everyone in twenty minutes.

Everyone was already at the meeting room when Ron and Harry arrived. He didn't minced word with them, he told them right off the bat what needs to be done and chose five aurors who will go with him and Ron to Ireland. He asked O'Conner to look after the department while he's away. When everybody's gone, Harry asked Ron if he made a right decision and apologized to him for not asking first if he wants to go. He did not think that Hermione will appreciate it, that Ron will go on a mission after they just got back from their honeymoon. Ron told him that he's being mental. Of course he'll go with him, it's part of his job and Ron said that Hermione will understand.

After the meeting and talking to Ron he went to Kingsley's office and told him his decision. Kingsley informed him that he will let Guilfoyle knows their decision and told Harry to be careful. They decided that they have to leave on Tuesday the following week, the earlier they go the better it will give them plenty of time to assess their surroundings.

Now his only problem is how to tell Ginny about the mission. He's worried that she won't understand especially after they tell everyone their news**if they decide to tell them at all**he thought. This will be one of those missions that nobody will know where and what is the mission, only those involved will have to know and one person who is not directly involved will for emergency reason. Harry already decided that Charlie will be that person, he only hopes that he will be up for the job.

The more he think about how to tell Ginny, the more he's determined to finish what he promise to do all those years ago. To eliminate those bastards once and for all. He just hopes that Ginny will understand and won't hate him for leaving her again. After much thought he decided that he will tell her as soon as he sees her tonight;no sense putting if off the last minute. He was startled out of his reverie when Ron popped his head on his door,

'Harry! are you ready to go home?'. 'I told Hermione I will pick her up at St. Mungo's and we can go home together have dinner. If you'r not ready yet, I guess we'll see you at home then?'

'Sure!I'll tell Kreacher to make special dinner for both of you. I'll probably come home late tonight. Ron! are you going to tell Hermione tonight?'

'Yeah! that's why I want to pick her up. What about you? are you planning to tell Ginny?'

'Tell me what?' Ginny asked and Ron yelped for Ginny was standing behind him and smacked him on the head.

'Merlin's pants Ginny! you nearly gave me a heart attack. Could you not please do that?-'

'Do what? for your information Ron, you were barricading Harry's door. By the way what was that Harry needs to tell me?' before she can ask him more questions Harry said bye to Ron and shoved him out, kissed Ginny and asked her to come in.

'Bye Ron! tell Hermione I'll see her tomorrow.' Ron said he will, and waved goodbye.

'Hey Gin! how's your day?'

'Mental. i don't know if I will take the exam and training to be an Auror. Besides I got a letter from Holly Head Harpies, they're recruiting Chasers and Beaters for the team, i think I will going to apply as a Chaser. What do you think Harry?' ..... 'Harry!!! what's the matter withyou? did you even hear what I just said?'

'Oh!! sorry! I got a lot on my mind right now and i really need to talk to you.'

'Alright! did something happen today? are you sure you're okay? you look really tired Harry-' before she can finished talking Harry kissed her passionately. After they finished kissing she asked him surprised;

'What was that for?' Harry took both her hands and led her to an empty chair and kneeled in front of her.

'Ginny. I know this is sudden and I know we plan to tell your parents and everyone about our engagement but, if you think it's not a good idea after I tell you this I will totally understand. Please just don't forget that I love you very much no matter what decision you make.'

'What are you on about? are you trying to get away from our engagement? if you are Harry tell me now. Is there someone else-?' He looked at her shocked registering on his handsome face, thinking.... she thought i'm going to break off our engagement.

'No, Ginny. Nothing like that. I'm sorry to give you the wrong impression, the reason is we.. as in Ron and I have to leave on Tuesday on a mission. I know it's soon but we've got to go, they need our help in Edinburgh and I hope you understand. And I just want to know if you still want us to tell everyone our news? I want everyone to know that you still want to marry me. You do still want to marry me, right?!'

'Of course! I still want to marry you, what kind of a question is that?! and i do understand, although i don't like it much but, it's your job and you're bound to do it even though sometimes your safety will be at risk. I will always stand by your side Harry whatever decision you make. And we will tell everyone on Sunday our good news.' Ginny smiled and hugged Harry, he really thinks that he's the most luckiest man in the wizarding world.

Mrs. Weasley prepared a delicious meal once again and everyone was devouring it with gusto. After they all finished and dishes are done they all went to the sitting room for tea and desserts. Harry and Ginny thinks that this is a good opportunity to tell everyone their news. Harry cleared his throat and asked everyone for their attantion, Ginny stood beside him. Everyone was smiling for they know what was coming.

'uhmm...I just want to tell everyone that I asked Ginny to marry me and-' before he finished he looked at his fiance smile playing on his lips;

'....AND??????' asked everyone in the room in unison, Ginny smiles and said.

'..and I said yess!!!!' then kissed Harry. Mrs. Weasley started crying and she hugged her daughter and then Harry congratulating them both.

'Welcome to the family Harry...officially,' said Mr. Weasley. Bill and George conjured a bottle of firewhiskey and gave everyone a glass and toasted the newly engaged couple. They couldn't be more happier. All the girls were asking Ginny and Harry if they decided on the wedding date. Ginny told them that she wants to enjoy being Harry Potter's fiance first before she enjoys being his wife and everyone laugh. Harry asked Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie if he and Ron can talk to them alone in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley noticed the men left the room and with a worried expression etched on her kind face, looked at Ginny and Hermione questioningly.

Together Harry and Ron explained everything to Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie. Charlie also accept Harry's proposal to be the emergency contact in case of emergency. He explained to everyone why he chose him and not George or Mr. Weasley which everyone understands. Harr asked Mr. Weasley to explain everything to Mrs. Weasley he doesn't want to tell her right away for fear of her worrying too much. They didn't hear approached, when she said,

'I would have understand if you didn't want to tell me but I wish you did. I would worry, yes! but that's a mum's role even though you lot are grown ups I still worry about each and everyone of you-' she started crying and Harry hates it when he see's Mrs. Weasley cry, when he tries to say something she put up her hand and continue, 'I don't much like it when you boys go off on dangerous missions but, what can I do? it's your job, your decisions, all I can do is hope that every time you go off to some kind of adventures, you'll be safe... and that goes for you too Harry. You might not be my son but, you're good as a son to me especially now that you'll be marrying my daughter.' Harry and Ron hugged her and told her that they're sorry for not telling her.

They were at the Burrow the morning of their departure and everyone was in a somber mood especially Ginny and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter and daughter-in-law and gave each girl a hug. Ginny asked what was it for? her mum said that she knows how they feel and told them that it's how she felt when they were fighting at the war. She also told them that Harry and Ron are both sensible men and very good at what they do and that everything will be alright. The boys came down the stairs ate breakfast and said that they'll have to go soon.

Harry kissed Ginny and promised her that as soon as they come back they will choose their wedding date. 'Ginny, I want you to be careful and please don't be sad we'll be back before you know it. I will send an owl as soon as i can,' Ginny just hugged him tight like she'll never let him go. Next, Harry hugged and kissed Mrs. Weasley and told her to be careful as well. After he said good bye to both Ginny and Molly, he approached Ron and Hermione who was crying and hugged her and told her to be careful and not to worry about Ron for he will take care of him. She told him to be careful too and watched over each other. After their goodbyes they went out to the back garden and apparated to an Inn in the outskirts of Corke where they will meet Guilfoyle and a bloke from Anderson's team named Butler. As they got to the Inn five of Harry's aurors were already there.

**_I will post chapter 5 soon. Once again reviews are much appreciated. Thanks!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry to all who read the first four chapters. I got soo busy before finishing it; but here's the continuation and hopefully readers who had followed this will continue to do so. Please read and review. Thanks!_**

**CHAPTER 5**:

Ginny awoke exactly two and a half weeks after Harry and Ron left for Corke, Ireland. She could hear voices downstairs, loud, frantic voices. Then she heard the door slamming, she bolted out of her bed and put on her robes to go see what was going on downstairs. The sight that greeted her was chaos, her brain was screaming 'Harry' her fear are becoming more intense ever since he and Ron left. Bill was charging through the house a look of fear and anger was visible in his handsome face, swearing loudly; her dad and mum were bent low in front of the fireplace Ginny could not make who was it they were talking to. She moved away from the kitchen door and her dad turned, panic visible in his face.

"What's happened" she asked, voice cracking. "What is it?"

Mr. Weasley took a step towards his daughter and put his arms around her. When he shifted, Ginny saw who were they talking to in the fireplace. Charlie's head was in the fire still talking to their mum, his face looked harassed and he's got dark circle under his eyes. When she saw her brother she knew something bad happened. Ginny watched he parents exchanged worried looks and she felt her heart shattered into million pieces, her stomach lurched. She was now sobbing and asked her family again what's going on. Bill clumped a hand on his dad's back and helped her mum get up and looked at them expectantly. Mr. Weasley turned to look at his wife and older son, while saying bye to his second oldest and asked him to be careful before popping out of the fire.

"Molly, we.. I have to go, Kingsley's expecting me, you can explain everything to Ginny and i already sent an owl for Hermione. You take care."

"Go," she breathed heavily and sat on the chair. " Take care, and Arthur tell Charlie to be careful as well, if you find them please bring them home where they belong." She was sobbing now, and Ginny got a hold of herself when Bill told her what happened to Harry and Ron, her mum needs her now, Harry especially he needs her to be strong and calm.

"I'm coming with you dad!" Bill said as he went in the living room and charged upstairs to say goodbye to Fleur. They both came down together and told Molly that Victoire went back to sleep when she inquired about her granddaughter. Bill grabbed his cloak and followed his father outside.

"Be careful all of you!" she said sadly as she kissed her son's cheek. Fleur hugged her husband and told him to send word as soon as they have any news. Ginny watched her father and brother dissapparated on the spot. Thinking of the war that just past, it's like deja vu, her family's all in it again. After a bit of silence, she turned to her mum and looked at her with worry in her eyes.

"Mum?" at that same moment the back door slammed opened and there charged George with his baby son Fred on a sling and his wife Angelina.

"Oi! what the hell happened? we got an owl from Charlie, then we saw the muggle news," demanded George while puuting down his son and kissing his mum. Angelina greeted everyone but hugged her sister-in-law and told her everything will be fine when she saw the distraught looked on her face.

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and said. "Well, we haven't really know what happened, Charlie told us that there was an attack to the Inn where Harry and Ron were staying they are trying to piece everything together. Kingsley sent Aurors already to Ireland with Charlie, dad and Bill are on their way to the Ministry. So please try not to panic, and George see to it that Hermione's alright-" she looked at her children and said in a solemn voice.

"Ginny sweetheart! Bill didn't tell you most of it but, there are twenty deaths including six Aurors and muggles, ten of them were injured. They cannot find Harry or your brother." At this she sobbed loudly and buried her face in her hands. While Ginny's eyes welled with tears. Angelina and Fleur looked nauseous.

Meanwhile back at Grimmauld Place where Hermione and Ron were staying; Hermione just woke up, she dressed in a casual clothes; thinking that it's nice to dressed in comfortable get up and not go to work. She headed into the kitchen and saw Kreacher bustling in making breakfast.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley! what does the mistress wants for breakfast?" the Elf asked; he was now more tolerable since after the war. She told him not to worry she will just grab a toast and orange juice.

"Very well, missus. I'll be upstairs cleaning if you need anything just ring the bell." Then he bowed a little and left. She was now used to getting up without Ron beside her and she misses him very much. She pressed the lever down for her toast and poured a glass of orange juice, she flipped on the small telly that Harry had purchased after the war so that he and Hermione can watch muggle news, when she heard a tapping noise coming from the kitchen window, glancing up, she ran to open it. A great tawny owl that the Weasley's owned flew on the table and held out it's leg. Hermione scrambled around to untie it, she barely had time to glance at the note when her toast popped up, she pressed it back down and did a double take when she heard the woman's voice on the telly mentioning Harry and Ron's names. She looked and read the note and what it contained, her heart sank, dropped her glass of juice to the floor and shattered and she started sobbing. The newscaster on the telly continued...

_**"It seems that the Dark Lord's followers strikes again and this time they had chosen to go after the one and only person who defeated their leader-Harry Potter the young and promising Auror. Early this morning, it appears that Mr. Potter's and his best friend fellow Auror Ron Weasley's Inn where they were staying was ambushed and burned, culminating in the deaths of several Aurors and muggles alike. Mr. Potter was nowhere to be found at the scene and since there have been no confirmation of the identities of some of the victims' bodies, it may be assumed that Mr. Potter is one of the victim...Mr. Weasley however was found injured and has been sent to the hospital..."**_

Hermione was staring at the telly eyes welling up with tears saying Ron's name over and over again. This is how George found her still. He called Kreacher and explained what happened and the elf said that he will speak to some of his friends and will try to help find Master Harry. George brought Hermione to the Burrow distraught, when Molly saw her daughter-in-law her heart went out to her. She helped her to bed in Ron's old room and gave her potion to relax her nerves and let her sleep for awhile for she was crying non-stop. Ginny looked at her sister-in-law and best friend sleeping she knew that she's hurting like she is for both the men they love are in danger. She prays that they will be both be alright for she swears if she found out who plotted to kill them they will pay dearly. She knew in her heart that Harry is alive.

* * *

Harry Potter 'The Boy Who Live', 'the Chosen One' the man thought as he stood by the window where Harry laid unconscious. He stirred, opened his eyes then closed it one more time against the fatigue and ached of his whole body. He'd like to go to sleep again, but willed himself not to so he opened his eyes again and when he did manage to open it this time, he found himself looking at the towering figure of a man he'd never seen before. Alarmed Harry fingered his robes pocket to get his wand but it's not there and the man smiled coldly when he saw this gesture he turned towards the door, opened it and went outside. Harry felt frustrated and anger for being stupid not recognizing the danger it presented to him when he saw a dark figure coming towards the Inn before he passed out. Now he's worried about Ron for what if Ron is in danger. When he tried to sit up he almost screamed in agony, his ribs and legs felt like it's burning, it hurts him a lot. He knew at least he have two broken ribs and his left leg is injured as well, he cursed himself at this predicament, what he hates most about is not to be able to fight and be cornered like a wounded animal.

He tried not to show his emotions when his captors came in. Lestrange told him that his Auror's are dead and some muggles as well. He asked him what they did to Ron.

"Oh! don't worry Potter, you'll join him soon enough." "What the hell do you mean/ where is he? and what do you want from me?" harry bellowed barely containing his anger.

Lestrange and Nott laughed. "Don't worry our benefactor in this little operation will meet you soon enough. If the Dark Lord did not finish you Potter, this time you'll be dead."

"Now everyone will know that the great harry Potter can be killed." He spat on the floor before leaving the room. After they're gone Harry let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holdin, he kept thinking about Ron, he can't be dead if that's what they're implying, Hermione will be devastated and i owe it to her to look after her husband. He needed to think how to get out of here and fast.

**Please read and review...i will post the next chapter soon. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Please read and review. Thanks!_**

**CHAPTER 6**:

Alone in the semi-darkened room Harry stared at the fireplace that's emitting soft glow and shadows on the ceiling. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, his whole body ached especially his chest, he's pretty certain that one of his ribs were broken. He slept fitfully, dreams haunting his slumber. He awakened to loud voices below his room and Harry sat up abruptly and winced when pain gripped his sore chest. He moved slowly so as not to make his injuries worst. When he swung his legs over the bed and stood up slowly, he noticed something sticking out under the bedside table he bend down slowly and retrieved the object, to his surprise and shocked it was his wand. It probably fell out of his robes when they brought him here.

He was beside himself with elation, he just wants to make sure that his captors are not aware that he has his wand. He hobbled to the window and parted the curtain for just a mere inches and assess his surroundings. When he's satisfied that everything looks good he walked to the door and listened carefully, his captors are still discussing his situation in loud voices one even suggested to use Crutiatus curse the other just go ahead and use the Avada Kedavra. Harry tried the door knob to see if it's lock, sure enough it was locked at the other end.

Back at The Burrow Mrs. Weasley just got an owl post from Mr. Weasley saying that they found Ron but, they are still looking for Harry they are sure that he was captured whoever attacked the Inn they were staying at. They also found two witnesses one is a Muggle wo saw everything they are trying to get all the information right now and one of the Auror who survived is Glenfell Hopkirk he is still in bad shape like Ron. As Molly was finishing reading the note Hermione and Ginny came in the kitchen and they saw her crying. Ginny took the note from her mum while Hermione led her in the sofa to sit and whispers sotthing words. She knew she can't fully understand how she feels, she already lost Fred and now Ron and Harry are missing, she will try her best to be strong for her mother-in-law and for her husband and her best friend.

Ginny sat beside them, handed Hermione the note and hugged her mum. Ginny's not really a crying type of girl but, this time she could not help herself bawl she just let it all out. Mrs. Weasley hugged her daughter back and Hermione, they were sitting like this for a while when George came in. He went and kissed his mum and the other two girls.

"Mum, you three better get ready and come with me, they brought the injured to St. Mungos and Ron's there too." They all stood up went upsatairs to get their cloaks. When they're ready to leave George caught both Hermione's and his mum' arms.

"Listen, you guys better prepare yourselves when you see Ron." The two women looked at him, his mum gave him a tiny smile while Hermione's eyes started to water again. They went out at the back door and apparated to the Hospital followed by Ginny."Excuse me! my son was brought up here a while ago could you-" she did not finish what she's about to asked the nurse when Bill came out from a room and spotted them.

"Mum! in here." Bill waved at them and nodded to the room to where he just came from, he escorts his mum while George and Ginny took Hermione's hands. They went inside and the women gasped for what they saw lying on the bed. Ron's mangled body was pitiful, Hermione ran to her husband and started crying so hard nobody knew what to do even Mrs. Weasley was speechless. Half of her son's face was covered in bandages and his leg is in a cast his chest is also covered in bandages there are also lots of bruises and scratches on his body that are not covered. The Healer came in and inquire who is Mrs. Weasley, both of the women said they are and the healer looked at them both and re-phrase his question. Hermione squeaked and said she's Ron's wife.

"I'm Healer Fleming. How are you doing Mrs. Weasley? or should I just call you Hermione?" When she said that's fine, he proceeded to tell them that although he looked worse with all the bandages and all potions that he needs to take, he's healing fine. They told them that he would've sustained more damaged if he was not quick to blocked himself from the falling debris. They asked them how they knew this when Bill spoke and told them that they examined Ron's wand and it showed what spells and hexes he used. What he needs now is lots of rest, he also told them that he might have some memory loss for awhile because of the damaged his head sustained.

"If you need anything, just ask nurse Helga and she will summon me. Ron's our first priority here, and Mrs. Weasley please know that we're doing our best to make him better." They all nodded and Hermione went back to sit beside the bed, she took Ron's hand and caress it lightly.

"Hermione dear, we'll go outside and wait for dad when you need a break come and get one of us to sit with him." Molly told her and kissed her then Ron. Ginny, hugged her sister-in-law and planted a soft kiss on her brother's brow, "get well Ron! we're all here for you." She wants to tell him that Harry's still missing but knew she can't so, she turns around feeling dejected but happy as well that her brother's going to be alright. George and Bill followed her out.

* * *

Harry opens his eyes, white smoke billowing around him he coughs once or twice and cleared his throat, for miles around there is nothing but darkess. He stands up, walks forward only to stumble once. He stops, closes his eyes and listens to the silence around him. When he opens his eyes, his heart hammering and gripped his wand more tightly, he hears footsteps not far away. Harry scrambled down, performed disillusionment charm and waited, heart pounding more loudly when he saw three hooded figures he knew right away those are his captors coming towards where he is crouching on the ground.

"What the bloody hell happened? I thought you put an anti-disapparating charm on the premises?" One of the three yelled and pointing at Nott.

"I did, and don't point that wand at me Jake." Harry gasped when he heard one of the hooded figures name, he knew that bloke is not to be trusted. He can see the other one scanning the area.

"I don't understand how the bloody hell he got away with all the charms we put on the grounds? I'm beginning to wonder if Potter has more magical power than the Dark Lord and Dumbledore combined," Lestrange said. "Lets go, we don't want anyone finding us here, sun's rising soon. He's injured he can't go far." They started to move away then disapparated. Harry, breathed a sigh of relief. He told himself that he needs to get away from the area and fast.

He got up once more and willed his legs to move forward, he was so tired he's thinking of his soft bed with Ginny beside him and sleep for all eternity. As soon as he thought of Ginny his heart swelled with love. He hopes that they realize he's still alive, he thought of Ron and prays that he's alright otherwise there's hell to pay. He walked some more until he came upon a small clearing and saw cottages nearby. He walked faster eventhough his legs were protesting. He stops and thought that he's far enough from the enemy to apparate safely, he thought about his destination, and knew he's very determined to get back to The Burrow.

There was a small 'pop' and he landed square on his butt in the garden at The Burrow, when he looked up and saw a small flickering light on a window where Ginny's bedroom is, he smiled widely got up and walked towards the house. He was about to knock when the door opened, George almost have a heart attack when he saw who was at the door.

As soon as Harry stepped in the treshold he felt the whole room spin and darkness overcame him. George bellowed for his mum and Angelina to come quick. Mrs. weasley and a very pregnant Angelina waddled in the room saw George levitating Harry in the living room. Ginny heard the commotion and ran downstairs, all the women gasps when they saw the person on the sofa.

Ginny ran to Harry's side and wiped his sweaty brow, then asked her mum to get a warm water and cloth. She ripped open his shirt and saw that he has some lacerations on his stomach and his left side is tender to the touch. She told everyone while cleaning up his wounded face that he might have a broken ribs. George didn't waste any time, he sends a Patronus to his dad and Kingsley to let them know that Harry's on his way to St. Mungo's.

"Gin, do you want me to go with you and Harry?" George asked after he finished sending the Patronus to his dad.

"Yes, George if you don't mind. Mum you guys follow us, I will apparate with Harry. Please tell Hermione that we're on our way and we need someone to look after him as soon as we get there." She laid down beside Harry, and very gently hold him still and swish her wand and with a small 'pop' they were gone.

Mrs. Weasley gave instruction to Angelina and Fleur to tell Bill and Percy that Harry's home in case they come and did not hear the news. And with two small 'pops' George and Molly followed them in the Hospital. Ginny was already pacing back and forth in the waiting room when they got there. Hermione and Arthur was sitting on a chair. When they saw the new arrival, Hermione hugged her mothe-in-law. Molly inquired about Ron; she said that he's still the same.

"But, it's been four days and he still hasn't wake up. Is he gonna be alright?" Molly started to cry softly then approached her daughter.

"Ginny, sweetheart! how's Harry?"

"I don't know yet, mum. They are still working on him." Molly took her daughter's hand and led her in a chair to sit. They were all in their own thoughts when Charlie and Kingsley arrived.

"Arthur, we got your message. We knew that Harry escaped from his captors, we got a message from our intelligence in Ireland. His captors could not believed that he got away, we thought that he's done for when we heard because, they captured four of them and they were told that he's badly injured, and I could not believed it when we got your messaged that he was here. That boy keeps on amazing me." Kingsley added in litany.

"Gin, I don't know if this is the right time to tell you but, you will find out soon enough." Charlie added hesitantly looking a bit put out.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, and when Charlie didn't say anyhing she looked at Kingsley for an answer.

"Well! what is it this time? you better tell me right now because as you can see i'm not in a mood for anymore surprises. Harry's still in there and Healers are working on him and I don't know if he will make it because frankly when we saw him he's not looking any better than Ron." She said crying.

"Miss Weasley, sit down please." Kingsley asked, looking at all the pairs of eyes boring into him.

"The person whose responsible to all this is Jake. He's the one who plotted everything he wants Harry dead even before you two got back together. Aurors raided the house they were hiding in and fight broke out he got killed.

"You mean Jake's dead? Jake the bloke I almost married? and he did all this? the bastard!" Ginny seethe.

"Ginny! It's not good to speak ill of the dead. We're lucky you didn't get to actually marry the guy, so let's be thankful for that." Molly said, patting her daughter's shoulder. The same Healer who was treating Ron came out and told everyone that Harry will be okay, he will probably wake up soon but, like Ron he will need lots of rest. His injuries are not as bad as Ron's. They asked him if they can see him, the Healer said they could, but only one at a time. Ginny came in first and choked her sobs when she saw Harry's condition. She sat beside his bed and took his hand in her; it feels so cold as if he's dead. Ginny whispered in his ears.

"Harry, love. Please get better we have a wedding to plan remember?"

"I love you." Ginny added.

**Please read and review...i will post the next chapter soon. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Please read and review. Thanks! A/N: I still do not own HP; some characters are mine though._**

**CHAPTER 7**:

Harry groaned as he started to regain consciousness. His body was in agony in every sense of the word, his breathing was coming in short painful gasps; he knew something was very wrong especially with his chest and leg. His chest felt heavy and his right leg seared in pain when he tried to move. He tried to open his eyes but, quickly shut them again as the light burned his eyes like he had never felt before. He tried not to move even a tiny bit because everytime he does his whole body shivers.

After awhile of lying there thinking; he heard the door open quietly, he tried to open his eyes and move his head but, everytime he does his pains doubled so he lay there and waited for the person to approach him. Someone stopped beside his bed, pulled a chair and sat down, took his hand and he knew instantly that it was Ginny just by the soft and curve of her hand.

"Ginny?" Harry croaked and tried to open his eyes; this time he willed it to stay open even if it hurts him. He squinted at Ginny and asked,

"Are you okay, Gin?" Harry tried to give her a tiny smile but even his face feels weird- then he errupted in a raging coughing fit just from the simple sentence he uttered.

"Harry! please try not to talk yet. How are you feeling...do you need anything?"Ginny said sofly, worry in her tone and Harry can detect from her hoarse voice that she's been crying a lot. "I asked if you're okay?" Harry asked through gasps of breath. Ginny stared at her fiance looking baffled, he asked her if she's alright when he's the one lying in bed, injured and almost lost his life?-_ Ginny thought amazed! typical of Harry to asked if everyone is alright while he's dying._

"What!" Ginny said in shocked tone. "I'm alright, Harry. You're the one that I'm worried about, you've been out for two days now. I have to call the Healer, hang on." Ginny flicked her wand and soft light came on from the tip then vanished. Ginny told Harry all he needs to know for now, she doesn't want to overwhelm him he needs his strenght physically and emotionally before she tell him about Ron.

Just then the Healer came in followed by Mrs. Weasley and the whole family except Harry noticed; Hermione and Ron. "Mr. Potter, we're glad that you came through. How are you feeling?" the Healer asked while he checked everything, when he's satisfied he stops and looked at Harry and told him that he was a lucky man to be alive considering his many injuries, "You and Mr. Weasley are very lucky indeed". The Healer told them that his broken ribs is still healing the only problem now is his lungs that nearly collapsed completely if the Healers didn't tend to it right away when they brought him to the Hospital, he might have died. As everything seems to be progressing well their only worry now is him not to get pneumonia, his right leg is also healing nicely. The healer also told them that he still needs to stay in the Hospital for another week or so until they're satisfied with his progress.

Harry groaned when he heard this; he absolutely hates hospital didn't have enough hospital stays to last him a lifetime? When Ginny saw his expression she smiled softly at him, bent down and kissed him on his lips; her dad and brothers looked on looking embarrased except for Mrs. Weasley. "It won't be so bad, I'll stay here with you as long as you're here."

"Well, it's settled then. Harry shall stay here until he's completely healed and all of us except Ginny and Hermione, except when they need to go and have a rest." added Mrs. Weasley when she saw the look on her daughters' face. The Healer excused himself and said that he will check on him again later on tonight. He noticed that no one was mentioning Ron's name at all or where his two best friends are.

After the Healer left, no one says a word until Mr. Weasley clapped his palms together. "So, lets see Harry is going to have a full recovery, now that's called for a celebration because... as you might probably thinking Harry why is Ron and Hermione not with us, eh?" At this he looked at Mrs. Weasley expectantly and nods.

"Harry dear, we know you're wondering what happened to Ron. I'm sure this is not the right time to tell you and Ginny...yes Ginny did not know yet, but, Ron is also gained consciousness and he's going to be fine just like you. The Healer went and saw him before he came to see you. And we're ever so glad that both of you are going to be just fine and dad's right this really calls for celebration. My two sons are fine." She burst out crying after this. Harry was glad that Ron is going to be fine too, he hates it when Mrs. Weasley gets sad, he truly look at her as his second mum. After Mr. Weasley conforted his wife, he asked in a still croackey voice.

" Mrs. Weasley please don't cry. Ron's fine and so Am I. Is Hermione alright, can I see both of them?"

"Harry you're still not allowed to get up as your wounds and bruises are still healing especially your ribs, you've got two ribs broken you know." Ginny looked worried and hoped that he will not be a pain in arse and just listen to her but, knowing Harry when he feels like he can do it even if he's not one hundred percent better he will make sure that his friends were really okay; that's why Ginny loves him very much. Everyone told him that he really needs to rest and heal properly so's Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley promised him that as soon as both of them are up to it they will ask the Healer if they can bunk together in the same room. After awhile of more talking, except Harry who was listening to everyone give accounts of the past weeks of his disappearance and chaos at the Ministry when they could not find him, Mrs. Weasley said that she will go and see how Ron's doing and will ask Hermione to see him. She kissed him before she left and Harry felt a surge of pride and love to the woman that treat him like her own.

Ginny was fussing over her when they heard a squeel and then a cry when Hermione flung herself at Harry.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry Harry! did I hurt you? I'm really sorry, I'm just so glad that you're okay. You are okay, are you? you and Ron are so stupid, you almost scared all of us half to death and when I found out through the telly, I almost lost it. I'm lucky though because George came right away as soon as I saw what happen and got Rons' dad's message. Why, both of you did not turn your Sneakoscope is beyond me! you two should know better than that." She was crying the whole time while she gives Harry her piece of mind. Harry couldn't do anything except pat his best friend's hand and said in a whisper, "We know...I hope Rons' feel much better than I do right now." He yawned and before he can hear more of Hermione's rant he fell asleep.

Two weeks past and both boys were healed and ready to go home. Both boys are noe bunking together in the same room and while the girls prepare their stuff to take home the other two was comparing how many inuries they suffer; Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "You guys are both acting up like a child it's pathetic really! why don't you get ready we're almost done here 'Mione and I are just going to step outside to tell the nurse that everything is in order and get your discharge papers." Ginny said, kissed Harry. Hermione did the same thing and warned the boys, "Please you two better get ready I want to get out of here as soon as we can."

Kingsley came by while the girls are gone. "Harry, Ron how are you both dong? I sure hope you're both feeling much better."

"Kingsley, hi! we're okay just a bit stiff still but other than that Ron and myself are doing much better." Harry and Ron both greeted Kingsley.

"Listen, you two don't need to come to the office until you are both in a tip-top shape. I want my two best Aurors to be in a good condition when you return, so I'm giving you two another month to recover- ah..ah, let me finish. Since you Harry have a wedding to prepare this will give you time to do it and you Ron we know that you just got back from your honeymoon when you went to that assignment and we want you to spend your time with Hermione. So, I will see you both in a month's time but, please do post me if there's any changes and I will do the same."

Kingsley said and explained when he saw both Harry and Ron's expressions. They were very greatful to him for doing this, they both knew that he doesn't have to. And, Harry also knew that he didn't do this because he's giving him and Ron preferential treatment they all knew that he and Ron can use a bit of a rest.

"Thanks Kingsley, and don't worry you'll get the invitation for the wedding in the mail." Harry said.

"Yes, thanks a lot Kingsley. We'll do our best not to get in trouble and we'll keep in touch." Ron added smiling wickedly. Kingsley was giving them an update at the Ministry when Hermione and Ginny came back.

"Hi Kingsley! how are you?" both girls greeted him.

"I'm fine. How are you both? I just briefed them on what is going on and told them that they don't need to come to the office just yet. I'll see you all later. Take care now. Bye! By the way your bother Charlie and Collins will escort you out"

"Bye!" they all said in unison. "So! are you two ready?" Hermione asked. They all walked out and went to where the designated Apparation point when Charlie called them.

"Harry, Ron! don't go that way. The Atrium and outside where the Apparation point have lots of gawkers and media including The Daily Prophet. We have to go at the other side of the building, your Healers and Kingsley set up a special point where we can Apparate without those people bothering us. Lets go, Collins is waiting." The couples followed Charlie and when they rounded the bend, Harry just got a glimpse of what would have been the death of them; there's lots of people waiting and lots of them has cameras. He's so glad that Kingsley and his Healers thought about this diversion, he's really not up to meeting reporters and answering questions right now.

"Charlie! here. It's all ready. Hi Harry, Ron how are you both?" Collins added when he saw the two and nods towards Ginny and Hermione as a sign of his greeting. Harry can't wait to get to The Burrow and really relax; he nods to the others took Ginnys arm and said, "See at home," after a tiny 'pop' the two were gone. Ron and Hermione went after followed by Collins and Charlie. A tiny 'pop' can be heard from the back garden and Mrs. Weasley was outside tending to the chickens when she saw Harry and Ginny materialised."Oh dear, you're home. How's the travel? come in quick we don't want you to catch cold. Where's Ron and Hermione?-"

As she asked the two there was three tiny 'pops' outside. Mrs. Weasley looked out the window and saw Ron and Hermione, Charlie and Collins. Molly fussed over the two boys and after they had a very scrumptious lunch which they enjoyed very much and told Mrs. Weasley so. The girls herded Harry and Ron to go to bed to rest before everyone gets home tonight. When they were tucked in and the girls left Ron and Harry said that they were very lucky to have those two as their better half. As they fall asleep all Harry could think was Ginny and the life they will lead together!

Here's Chapter 7 people! Enjoy! I do apologized now if I have lots of spelling errors. i will be more careful next time.

**Please read and review...i will post chapter 8 soon. Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Please read and review. Thanks! A/N: I still do not own HP; some characters are mine though._**

**CHAPTER 8**:

After the incident in Ireland Harry and Ron was back on their feet and went back to work. The only hassle the Ministry are having now are those wanna be Death Eaters. All Harry's focused for now is his impending wedding to Ginny; and he can't wait for that day to finally arrive.

* * *

The days leading to Harry and Ginny's wedding preparation was chaos. Nerves are going off and skyrocketing specially Ginny and her mum. Everyone wants to do different things and Harry don't know which witch his going to side and please; both of them are very dear to his heart. He doesn't want to disappointment Mrs. Weasley but he certainly doesn't want his bride-to-be to walk out on him and hex him to oblivion. Hopefully he can talk to Ginny and let her mum put some in-put to their wedding after all she's their only girl and he understands what her parents are coming from if he's being honest to himself.

He was now living at 12 Grimmauld Place but he plans to sell it as soon as they get their new house built in Godric's Hollow. After all, the land that his parents owned before they were killed are big and he wants to established his roots where he was born and hopefully to bring up the children that he and Ginny will have someday.

"Harry, are you home?" Harry recognized the voice instantly as Ron's and he smiled to himself thinking the girls at The Burrow must've drove him mad to come running here.

"I'm up here in the study. Come on up Ron." Harry yelled back. He heard his friends' heavy footsteps thundering up the stairs.

"Hey, how are you! are you ready for that fitting...thingy?" Ron asked breathless. "Ginny and Hermmione sent me here to make sure you didn't forget and that we won't be late. By the way mum and dad are going to be there as well. I'm telling you Harry those women especially mum and Ginny are driving me bonkers and Ginny's turning into a monster, i can't imagine how you feel?" He added annoyance visible in his tone.

"Really? who would've thought I will be marrying the most beautiful monster in the Wizarding World?" Harry laughed at the looked of incredulity on his best friends face. "Come on, Ron it's not that bad. I'm sure she'll start loosening up once all the plans fall into place. plus you'll go through this too, pretty soon." Harry grinned clapping his best mate on his back.

"Oh, yeah! do remind me not to get married?" both of them laugh for they know that Ron's planning to propose to Hermione after Harry and Ginny left for their honeymoon.

"Let's go then, we don't want to be late lest the 'most beautiful monster' unleash her power." Both boys laugh and went downstairs and Disapparated to Diagon Alley. Everybody was already there waiting for them including the brides maids and the groomsmen. Harry of course chose Ron as his best-man and Hermione will be Ginny's Maid-of-Honor and Dean, Neville and Seamus are Harry's groomsmen. Luna, Susan and Demelza Robbins. Harry saw Ginny pacing back and forth worry creases her beautiful face.

"Hi there, beautiful! how are you?" Harry approached and peck her on the cheek. Ginny's worried look erased as soon as she sees Harry. "Oh! Merlin's sake! you're finally here. let's go on inside, Madam Malkins is waiting for us. I got a message from her that she found you a tuxedo to wear for the wedding. Ron and your groomsmen are still going to wear dress robes. And she also said that she found the dress that I like from the catalouge she ordered it from Milan, Italy." Ginny said excitedly. Harry loves it when she gets excited like this, her cheeks gets a rosy hint that her freckles (which he loves) gets more visible and her chocolate brown eyes twinkle like a star.

Madam Malkins greeted the party most enthusiatically and showed everyone where they can sit and wait, she asked one her assistant to bring refreshements and took Ginny and the girls to the back room including Mrs. Weasley. The boys and Mr. Weasley waited for Madam Malkins male assistant to get them. While everyone's waiting, Mr. Weasley asked if he can speak with Harry privately.

"Harry I just want to let you know how proud I am of you, Molly as you know feels the same way. Molly and I are very lucky that Ginny chose you to be her husband. I know you will take good care of her but as a father I have to tell you just the same. She's our little girl...well not so little anymore! be good to her, we love her very much and we you love her too. That's all I'm going to say. You truly are a part of this family and I'm proud to call you my son." Mr. Weasley said voice shaking with emotion when he hugged Harry. Harry meanwhile was very moved when he hugged Arthur back his emotion got the better of him and started to cry. He now have family to call his own.

"Now...now, it's okay lad sometimes we need to let our emotions go when occasion calls for it; and it's completely normal to cry once in a while whether you're a man or not...err..Congratulations and welcome to our family." Mr. Weasley said once again, hugging the boy he watched become a man.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I promise you and Mrs. Weasley I will take very good care of Ginny." said Harry choking from emotion. Ron peered outside and saw his dad and best friend having a good talk; he waited for a bit before speaking.

"Eerr...dad, Harry...we need you back in here." Ron called on to them. They went inside and one of Madam Malkins male assistant came over and introduced himself.

"Mr. Potter, I'm so honoured to finally meet you. My name is John, I will be assiting you today for your fitting. I understand that you prefer to wear tuxedo on your wedding day. I say it's a wise choice, we just recieved shipment last week and we have styles and different colours to choose from." John explained while leading the party at the back end of the room. What Harry saw amazed him, every kind of robes imaginable and every colour there are are in this room even muggle clothing like tuxedos and suits. He already saw the tuxedo he's going to wear; the inside vest is in pale green and it will certainly compliment his emerald green eyes. The others were starting to browse for dress robes and then John saw him eyeing the tuxedo and came up to him, asked if he wants to try it on.

"Sure. I want to see if it fits. I really like the colour and the simplicity of the cut." said Harry. John took the garment out of its hanger and handed it to Harry. He went inside the small changing room and put the tuxedo on, when he came out everyone's waiting for him, they saw how Harry look and everyone agreed that it's the one for him. Ron took the palest blue robes, everyone agreed that the best-mens should take the pale silver, even Mr. Weasley bought one for himself.

The boys were all done and waiting at the waiting reception when the girls came in. Ginny was so excited telling Harry and her dad about her wedding dress but, told her fiance that they can't see it before the wedding when Harry asked if he can see it. The wedding party will have dinner at one of the new restaurant in Diagon Alley called 'Il Fontana' it's an Italian Restaurant. They will meet the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione's parents over there.

The night before the wedding Harry and the Weasleys, including Neville, Luna and Hermione's parents finished up the last minute preparation. As everyone stopped and looked at what they did, The Burrow's back garden transformed into a miniature fairy land. Harry and Ginny both in their on thoughts: tomorrow we will begin our life together.

The Burrow are buzzing with activities everywhere you look there were people doing last minute preparations. Caterers are starting to arrive and started to set up the tables, even The Werd Sisters that Harry booked are getting ready for the dance later in the night. The back garden where the small pond where Harry and Ginny used to sit and talk in their school days beside it they put a circular stage decorated with white lilies, gardenias, red/white and yellow roses surrounds the area.

"Mum...how do I look?" Ginny asked her mum a hundredth times and she always get the same answer.

"Gin, sweetheart you look lovely. Oh, my baby! I can't believe this day is finally here." Mrs. Weasley sniffles.

"Hello, may we come in?" Hermione poked her head at the door. She was wearing a simple cut pale lavender long dress with white sash on the waist, her hair is nowhere bushy at the moment, Ginny thought her bestfriend looks really stunning.

"Come on in. Hi Luna, how are you?" Ginny and Mrs. Weasley invited together. They kissed and complimented each other.

"Oh, Ginny! you look so lovely and stunning. I'm not sure if Harry will be able to talk after he sees you in your wedding gown. Both girls oohhs and aahhs! For Ginny was wearing a simple cut wedding dress, it's strapless with simple beading on the front and had a simple cut veil for her head and the train were long. Her long red hair was cascading on her back, it was half braided in a very french and chic style, on top of her head was a tiara given to her by her Aunt Muriel when she passed away. It's the same tiara that Fleur wore on her wedding to Bill. Mrs. Weasley started crying again. Ginny hugged her mum and told her that she's very happy and that she's been waiting for this day to come ever since she met Harry.

Mr. Weasley knocked on the door and asked if he can come in. When he gets the go ahead he opened his daughter's bedroom door and saw her 'little girl' all grown up, getting ready to be married. He wiped his eyes and kissed Ginny, for which Ginny hugged her dad.

"My little girl. All grown up, what can I say, after today you will be Harry's 'girl'. I'm so proud of you sweetheart he's a very lucky man to have you. Now, are we ready? the groom has been waiting most impatiently I must say." Arthur smiled and kissed his daughter once more. Mrs. Weasley came downstairs, Charlie will be her escort.

Ginny for the first time since the wedding preparation started to have little butterflies in her stomach. She was so nervous at the same time so happy.

"Relax, Gin. Everything's going to be alright. Now, breath!" Hermione said smiling at her friend. When they heard the Wedding March, everyone took their positions and started marching. When it's their turn, Ginny and her dad turn at the bend they saw all their friends all looking over their shoulders at Ginny and her dad march. When Harry saw her his breath hitch a couple of notch! she looks so lovely nd beautiful. Finally, they reached him and the priest asked,

"Who give this bride?"

"Her mother and I." Arthur said taking Molly's hand and both of them kissed Ginny. Arthur placed Ginny's hand into Harry's and the couple faced the priest.

"We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Harry and Ginny. They are two people who are in love and asked everyone to witness that love. Now, the groom will recite his vows, followed by the bride."

"Go on Harry." Harry looked around and saw all his friends smiling up at them then he heard little Teddy made a noise as if saying 'go on Harry. All the people who loves you are here'. He smiled and looked into Ginny's brown eyes.

_'Ginny, I promise to give you the best of myself and ask you no more than I can give. I promise to respect you, as your own person. Your desires and needs are no less important than my own. I promise to grow along with you. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give the only way I know how, you complete me. I love you always and forever.'_

After Harry read his vows, he saw that Ginny was crying softly and so does most of the guest. Then it was Ginny's turn.

_'Harry, I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you because you have than more than any creed could have done to make me good, and more than any fate could have done to make me happy. You have done it without a touch, without a word, you have done it by being yourself. I love you always and forever.' _

Harry wiped his eyes when Ginny was done. Then the priest asked for the ring, Ron fished it from his pocket and handed Harry the ring for Ginny and Hermione handed harry's ring to Ginny.

"Do you Harry James Potter take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Harry took Ginny's hand and put the ring on her finger and said, "I do."

"Do you Ginevra Molly Weasley take Harry James Potter to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Ginny did the same as what Harry did and said, "I do."

"Now. I need both your wands, it needs to be binded together as well." The priest said some incantation while Harry and Ginny held their wands in front of them. A golden and silver smoke came out from the priests' wand tip and bind the two wands together.

"We are done. Everyone I give you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter. You may kiss your bride." Harry kissed Ginny passionately to the hoots of her brothers and some friends.

The party went on to the wee hours of the morning, and the last dance was dedicated to Harry and Ginny who are leaving the next day for their honeymoon.

"Mrs. Potter! We now Begin Our Life Together. I love you!" Harry kissed her beaming bride.

**The End!**

**This is it! woohooo! It's finally done. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoy writing it. To all who read and reviewed, thank you. I would've never thought I could write story even though the original was not mine...thanks to Ms. Rowling. 'Till next time. **


End file.
